J'ai envie de toi
by GreenOhGreen18
Summary: Os Quinntana. Quand Santana à une envie, Quinn peine à trouver les mots pour la faire attendre. J'admet que comme résumer on a connu mieux, tout de même...
1. Une danse

Coucou à toi ^^ Ou bon soir ^^ Voilà un OS sur le Quinntana, bon il n'est pas très long certes et il y a certainement meilleur, mais c'est déjà pas mal... Du moins, j'espère ^^ Bonne lecture =) Oh ! Et pour ce qui est de l'orthographe j'ai fais de mon mieux ^^ On se retrouve en bas ? ^^

* * *

- J'ai envie de toi. Me dit ma brune en venant m'enrouler la taille et en posant son menton contre mon épaule, je me laisse doucement aller contre elle.

- Tu as toujours envie de moi. Dis-je en en soupirant de bien être.

- Ouais, c'est clair mais c'est pas ma faute si tu es atrocement sexy. Et la attends tu as vu la robe ultra courte que tu portes, j'ai qu'une seule envie c'est de te l'arracher et de fourrer ma tête entre tes cuisses pour t'entendre crier de plaisir. Dit-elle en m'embrassant le cou.

- Quelle délicatesse Santana. Dis-je en en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Bon, c'est vrai que j'aurai pu dire sa avec un peu plus de tact mais bon je suis et resterais toujours Santana Lopez, du coup tu peux m'excuser et me suivre jusqu'à la chambre. Dit-elle en dessinant des arabesque sur mon ventre.

- Bébé, faudra pourtant que tu attende encore un peu. Soupirai-je. Il est même pas encore 8 heures et on ne rentrera pas avant au moins deux, trois heures du matin.

- Et alors, on a cas s'éclipser doucement et personne le remarquera, on revient d'ici une heure. En plus si pour toi attendre au moins huit heures c'est un peu je n'ose même pas imaginer le beaucoup. Dit-elle en positionnant ses mains contre mes hanches pour me ramener un peu plus à elle.

On a pas le temps de parler plus que Sam arrive et me propose d'aller danser, Santana râle un peu quand j'accepte, mais je lui souffle à l'oreille qu'elle aura tout ce qu'elle voudra ce soir si elle patiente encore huit petites heures. J'accepte la main que me tend Sam, mais je suis vite rapatrier en arrière par ma brune qui se plaint de ne pas avoir eu son bisou, je l'embrasse alors le plus amoureusement possible et lui mordille la lèvre inférieur, avant de me retirer et de suivre Sam. On a pas fait dix pas qu'on l'entends crier : « Et bouche de mérou n'oublie pas que c'est MA copine, à MOI ! Donc fait attention ou tu mets tes mains, ou je te les coupes. » Je souris fasse à sa possessivité, Sam en revanche grimace, je sens qu'on ne dansera pas deux danses.

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin ^^ Enfin ou dommage ? Lancer de fleur ou de tomate ? Acclamation ou moquerie ? Fait le moi partager, s'il te plaît tu serais un vrai petit amour ^^ Bonne journée ou bonne soirée =)


	2. C'est MA copine !

Bonjour à toi ou peut-être bon soir, sa dépendra de quand tu liras ^^ L'OS sur Quinntana, n'est plus trop un Os maintenant puisqu'il a une suite... Pour commencer, j'aimerai dire merci aux personnes qui ont pris le temps de lire ^^ et puis aussi aux personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review, sa ma fait extrêmement plaisir ^^

Wiloo : Je suis contente que sa te plaise ^^

Titimaya : Merci beaucoup, de me faire partager ton avis ^^

faberry-momo : Tout d'abord, ton commentaire m'as fais vraiment plaisir, tu m'as demander une suite, au départ je n'étais pas trop partante, puis comme je n'avais rien d'autre à faire je me suis dis que j'allai écrire une suite. ^^ Par contre, le M* à la fin, je suppose que c'est pour le rated ? Je ne savais vraiment pas ce qu'il fallait mettre alors j'ai mis le premier ^^

juju8 : Santana reste tout de même Santana ^^ Je pense exactement la même chose pour ce qui est de Quinn ^^

Donc, j'espère que sa te plaira, et cette fois c'est un peu plus long ^^ Pour ce qui est de l'orthographe, j'ai fais de mon mieux ^^ On se retrouve à la fin ? ^^

* * *

Je suis assise seule ! Puisqu'il a fallu que bouche de mérou vienne chercher MA Quinn pour danser... Comme si lui savait danser, non mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Bon, il est vrai que à les regarder comme sa, on pourrait les considérer comme le plus beau duo de la salle. Mais c'est normal, puisque MA copine en fait partie. Il danse depuis à peu près 1 minute et j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est plus à mes cotés depuis une éternité. Puis, grande bouche à ces mains un peu trop bas sur la taille de Quinn et ces yeux dirigé un peu trop vers son décolleté, si je ne savais pas que sa me retomberai dessus par après, j'aurai été faire un scandale. Enfin ! La danse est finie, je vais enfin pouvoir la récupérer pour moi seule, que j'aime ma vie. Je cligne à peine des yeux que Finnabruti vient s'asseoir à coté de moi tout sourire et comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez Puck invite Quinn à danser. Je retire ce que j'ai dis je n'aime pas ma vie, ou du moins pas dans l'instant même.

- Alors Santana comment ça va depuis le temps ? Demande t-il avec ce même sourire qu'il à garder durant toute ces années.

- Comme toi et ton sourire débile, je n'ai pas changer, j'ai toujours envie de vomir quand toi et ton odeur corporelle de baleine échouer vous trouvez à moins 100 mètres de moi ! Dis-je méchamment sans détourner le regard des mains de Puck qui elles sont à la limite de se trouver sur le cul de Quinn, je fulmine.

- Oh... Dit-il la voix tremblante. Je crois qu'on m'appelle, je ferai mieux d'y aller. Dit-il en se levant.

- Je ne vois pas qui serait assez bête pour t'appeler, personne ne voudrait risquer sa vie ! Dis-je alors qu'il prend la fuite.

Et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, je me retrouve seule ! Bon, certes c'est de ma faute si l'autre grande perche est partie, mais soyons réaliste vaut mieux être seule que mal accompagner. Mon regard n'a pas quitter les mains de Puck et si tantôt je fulminai maintenant je bouille, à la limite d'exploser. Heureusement, pour lui et pour moi, la chanson ce termine. Enfin ! Je me concentre pour ne pas faire une petite danse de la joie pour ne pas paraître ridicule, mais suit vite casser dans la concentration par -encore et toujours- Finn. Il propose à Quinn danser avec lui, et à mon plus grand désespoir elle accepte. Pendant un quart de seconde, je pense que sa doit être sa façon de se venger de ce que je lui ai dis quand il s'est assit à coté de moi, puis la réalité revient au galop et je me souviens qu'il n'est pas assez malin que pour avoir un plan si rechercher. Bon, je suppose qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre que ma copine soit libre pour me consacrer un peu de son précieux temps. En attendant, je vais noyer mon temps dans l'alcool, même si c'est mal. De toute façon, j'ai la bizarre impression qu'après cette danse elle ne sera pas encore libre. Et en effet, à la fin de la chanson l'asiatique avec qui Quinn c'est toujours très bien entendu, vient pour lui demander une danse. Lui, au moins je n'es pas à le surveiller Tina s'en charge. Je vais m'accouder au bar et commande une vodka, quand je sens une présence venir se mette à coté de moi, je tourne la tête et une idée mauvaise me vient.

- Aaaaah ! M'écriai-je. Un monstre ! Dis-je accompagner d'un sourire sournois. Ah non, ce n'est que toi Berry, mais avec une touche spéciale horreur : du maquillage. Dis-je avec un sourire carnassier.

- Toi aussi Santana tu m'as manquer. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Eh bien si je t'ai manquer autant que tu m'as manquer, je suis heureuse de savoir que tu compte t'en aller parce que je ne te manque déjà plus.

- Santana dans toute sa splendeur. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Demande t-elle avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

- Berry, tu me la fait pas à moi. Je sais parfaitement, que tu sais que je suis avec Quinn. Et sa t'emmerde grave, parce que tu en es amoureuse. Dis-je avec un peu de dégoût dans la voix, alors qu'elle ouvre grand la bouche.

- Je... Je... Non, je ne l'aime pas. Dit-elle d'un ton qui ce veut convaincant. Enfin, pas comme tu le pense. Se reprend t-elle.

- Si sa t'aide à avoir bonne conscience, libre à toi de penser ce que tu veux Sainte-Berry. Bon, tu m'excuse mais tu m'as tellement manquer, que je vais aller prier pour qu'on ne se revoit que le jour de ton enterrement. Dis-je en m'en allant.

J'ai une pointe de regret de lui avoir dit la dernière phrase, même si je ne l'aime pas, je ne lui souhaite rien de mauvais, ou du moins pas aussi grave. Je cherche Quinn du regard et je la trouve au bout d'un moment toujours en train de danser avec cet asiatique dont j'ai oublier le nom, un truc commençant par M, Mika je crois. Ils ont dût danser minimum 3 danses et la dernières prend fin, Mika s'en va rejoindre sa femme, du moins je suppose. Et moi, je prie que ma blonde revienne. Mais alors qu'elle s'avance vers moi, le mec aux rasta qui en pinçait pour elle à l'époque s'avance dans sa direction, mais sa il n'en ai pas question. Rien, cas voir son regard sur son décolleter je peux jurer qu'il ne fait plus dans l'abstinence. Je marche rapidement, mais très rapidement vers Quinn, qui à déjà accepter la main de rasta man. Je m'arrête à leur hauteur.

- Tu permets que je danse avec MA copine ! Dis-je en lui prenant sa place en le foudroyant du regard, il ne dit rien et sans va.

- Faut-il encore que TA copine, comme tu l'as si bien dit, veuille bien danser avec toi. S'exclame Quinn avec un sourire rieur.

- Tu danses ? Demande-je en lui tendant la main avec un sourire timide.

- Elle accepte avec un sourire tendre. Et comme pour me prouver que la chance me revient, le DJ passe un slow. On danse au rythme de la musique, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que j'ai plutôt de la chance en fin de compte, c'est vrai la fille que j'aime, m'aime aussi. Et sans vraiment réfléchir je m'éloigne un peu d'elle pour pouvoir voir son regard, elle m'interroge silencieusement et la phrase sort toute seule.

- Quinn Fabray, voudrais-tu devenir ma femme ?

Elle me regarde surprise avant que la joie ne prenne place sur son visage, et qu'elle m'embrasse comme jamais on ne s'étaient embrasser par avant. Et à ce moment, je comprends qu'en faite je suis la plus chanceuse dans cette salle.

* * *

Cette fois, c'est vraiment la fin ^^ Je n'ai absolument rien contre Finn (je le trouve même chou ^^) mais c'est pour rester dans le personnage de Santana ^^ Pareil pour Rachel ^^ J'espère que sa t'as plu toi qui est derrière ton écran. Si tu t'es ennuyer, fait le moi savoir et si au contraire tu as passer un bon moment, fait le moi savoir aussi ^^ Bonne journée ou peut-être bonne soirée ^^


	3. Réponse review manquante

Désolé ou pas désolé =) Sa dépend votre avis, donc ce n'est pas une suite sur le Quinntana, en faite je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas répondu à toute les reviews, car il s'est avéré que ma blonditude (je ne suis pas sûre que sa se dise) est ressortie x) Donc, je tenais à remercier ces personnes et les autres aussi évidemment ^^ =)

**Pour le chapitre 1 :**

QuinnTana4ever (très original en passant le nom =) j'adore ^^) : J'ai finalement refais une suite grâce à faberry-momo ^^ =) Ton commentaire m'a fais plaisir, je suis désolé pour la longueur mais au départ quand je l'ai écris je ne pensais pas le publier un jour alors je ne l'avais pas fais fort long =)

ALifeWithGlee : Je suis contente que tu m'ailles donner ton avis =) Je compte mettre un OS sur le Faberry au cours de cette semaine, j'espère vraiment qu'il te plaira =) Pour le Brittana, je ne suis pas sûre d'en faire un jour, j'aime bien mais pas au point d'écrire dessus =)

**Pour le chapitre 2 : **

Il y avait un sans nom : Oui, je trouve Finn chou ^^ =) Bon, certes dans une pièce il doit être imposant mais il a un truc chez lui que j'apprécie particulièrement, mais je ne saurais pas dire quoi ^^ =) Et puis, j'ai tendance à ne voir que les qualités des gens et à tous leur trouver une bonne chose ^^ =) Sinon, ton commentaire m'as vraiment fais plaisir, et je suis contente que sa t'ai plu ^^ =) Et pour l'orthographe je ne me débrouille pas mieux =)

Faberry-momo : Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai vraiment plus d'inspiration pour cette fic =) Mais j'ai un autre OS encore sur le Quinntana que je compte publier peut-être demain ou après-demain je verrai ^^ =)

Encore un grand merci à vous tous =)

Bonne journée ou bonne soirée =)


End file.
